27X59
by xXvioletkillerXx
Summary: after coming back to the past gokudera trys to make Tsuna happy by telling him how he feels ,its winter and freezing so yea gokudera Xtsuna x3 yay its a lime abit not lemon i dont know if this should more chapters think about it! I do not own Reborn!


**I DO NOT own characters or reborn it belongs to it's owner Kira Amano please R&R THANK YOU ;D**

* * *

27X59

It's cold this time of year –sigh- , I wonder how all the guardian are doing after coming back to the future its only a short time but I wonder how their taking it being back to the people they loved and cherish ,I wonder .

-kicks a rock- -sigh- why does it have to be so cold my hands are freezing

"Tsuna don't forget about your training tomorrow or else"-reborn said to me while leaving the house he's lucky he's just a simple baby and I have to go to school ,brr! ,

I walked slowly to school ..

"Juudaime!"

I looked behind me and spotted Gokudera

"Ohayō gozaimasu! Gokudera" I said softly It was to cold I bearly could talk not where I am standing ,I wished I stayed home today why in these day has to be this

"um juudaime whats wrong?" gokudera gave me a sly smile

"eh nothing just freezing can we go now I feel like a caveman here" I said whining like a little child ,

"tsk " –gokudera

"ohayo tsuna" yamamoto said in a cheerfull mood

" hi " I said freezing

"lighthen up " he said patting hard on my back

*falls*

"juudaime!"-gokudera

"its ok im fine" I said trying to stand , I guess this is how I start my mornings I guess _

I quickly got inside the school my seat was really cold my hands were freezing I knew i shouldn't complain much or reborn will know .

-gokudera POV-

"lighten up Gokudera if you really wanna say that to The boss I say go for it but you shouldn't keep on letting your self down to be only the boss right hand man you know well , now then I got to run I have to go train my student ,come on guys" Dino-san said waving to his men

I thought after before dino was about to leave I stood there on the roof for about half an hour ..

-walks down the stairs –

"juudaime! " I said jumping three steps almost falling to tsuna

"oh gokudera-kun what are you doing? " juuidame asked me , I looked around no one was around so I did my usual and asked to walk with him home

"yea sure I been thinking about things after we came back to the past " he said lowering his head

"come on lets go im freezing" lieing to him

" yea me to lets go " he said cheerful

I looked around till I notice we went to the other direction instead of going to juudaime house, I walked abit faster making juudaime run abit slower I really forgot that so I slowed , I was thinking a lot what dino said to me earlier to me on the roof I think I can really say it to the boss and also tell him about really being his right hand man is.

"grrr~" –something rumbled

I looked around where the noise came till a moaning came form behind and saw juudaime complaining he was hungry I looked confused so I told him if he wanted to stop and get some to eat he agreed so I asked where? So I had to pick where.

"nom nom" –both of ous ate our Taiyaki quietly …

… actually we didn't talk till we finished our snacks

-stretch- it felt good to be in the cold its still gonna be hard to go back to the future again after we had to fled from the choice battle with the Millifiore family away form Byakuran and the six funeral wrath .

"oh hey gokudera what would happen if I lose the fight with byakuran " he wondered

Hm I really don't know so I couldn't think fast and blurted quickly

"don't worry juudaime theres always one person to cheer you if you fail atleast you tried that's why im your right hand man right?" I said fading my smile

"juudaime Im sorry " I continued " I should get going" I said grabing my bag

"actually ….gokudera-kun I think that be ok with me even if I lose I tried but I want to be strong to one day be Boss as 10Th vongola boss thank you… gokudera" he said cheerfully giving me a smile

…. After that I was surprised

"juudaime " I said I tired not to pretend to be a kid and all so we left the store and walked we walked to a alley where people cant see you what your doing we were about in the corner and I actually said to him after stopping in the edge of the corner .

"I like you juudaime" I said blurting out It felt good to say it to the boss , I looked on his response and he said

"gokudera um let me say this I really like you but your jokes are funny sometimes" he said laughing I was afraid this happened and looked away till it stopped

"sorry gokudera I might have gotten carried away but ..thanks for cheering up " he said smiling

I scratched my head and explained to him the truth

"I understand ^^ I really like you to " he responded before I finshed

" juudaime " I said almost in a break down in my response for a reaction I thought I wouldn't do this ,I might think about it twice everyday but it will get my problems away from going back to the future

I grab his hand and moved slowly giving him a kiss on the lips I had my eyes shut it didn't feel like regret felt like it filled him up from the pain . I waited for a moment and let go juudaime looked at me in surprised he played around with his lips we both laughed he scratched his cheek and asked if he can do that to me I smiled and agree I leaned down so he can reached he really didn't know how to his hands tremble and I grab them both and leaned forward ….

"their having fun right reborn" dino said

"let them be their just kids " reborn said smiling

"lets enjoy the weather and not interfere " dino said sipping green tea

27x59 3


End file.
